His Little Mermaid
by PotterJacksonPrior
Summary: What if Percy Jackson was born a beautiful baby girl? What does Poseidon think of her? Follow her story through Poseidon's eyes, and watch as she meets her love, her family, and possibly her doom.
1. Anna?

I couldn't believe myself.

How could I, the almighty Poseidon, god of the sea and a bunch of other stuff that I should probably have memorized over the millenia, be so anxious over meeting a tiny baby girl?

Oh yeah, she wasn't supposed to be born. That's why.

It's not that I wasn't excited to hear the news. I care for my children very much, I respond to their prayers as much as I can. But the last time a child of the Big Three had been born, it resulted in painful death. And now, I had doomed an innocent baby girl with the emotional weight of the world. My innocent baby girl, who I technically would be breaking laws to see tonight. Not that it mattered. I was too afraid that might be the last time I could look the child in her eyes without seeing loathing and hurt.

By the time I transported to Sally's small apartment in Manhattan, it was passed midnight. The mortal vehicles raced around on the streets like they were fish confronted with an invitation to a sushi restaurant. Back at Montauk, Sally had told me stories about how loud the people of New York were, even during the night. Of course, I had been several times before, but I let her talk. Her New York accent was cute.

I crept down the hallway as quietly as I could. All the lights were out, so all I had was the soft glow of my trident to guide me. The door at the end of the hallway had sea creatures taped on it. I mentally smiled at Sally's attempts to connect her child to her absent father. I pushed the door open slowly to be greeted with the sight of a tiny, cramped room. The crib was made of cheap wood that was sloppily painted blue. The nicest thing in the room was an aquarium themed mobile. It went around in circles repeatedly and I almost caught myself looking at it admiringly, as if I was the child. Of course, my maturity level was about that high. In fact, if it weren't for a delighted giggle, I probably would have forgotten why I had come all the way from my underwater palace.

Tiny arms covered in pink cotton stretched up to reach for the seahorse, coming up almost two feet short. The arms dropped on the cushions with a disappointed thump. I slowly approached the crib, becoming more mad at my decision with each step. If she remembered me, she'd be a bigger target for monsters. And, if she cried when she saw the stranger by her bed, how long would it take for Sally to see me? With a sudden urge of recklessness, I rushed and peaked over the crib.

A beautiful, small baby lay on the blankets, dressed in a pink onezie. She had a tuft of midnight black hair, which curled slightly at the ends. Her cheeks were round and full, flushed bright red. When she smiled up at me, I got a glimpse of her pink gums and her adorable dimples. Most importantly, I noticed her big, green eyes. The danced with innocence and happiness, like a newborn mayor. Most of her features, I realized, belonged to me. The only thing she had from Sally was her small, button nose. I grinned like a maniac, laying my hand across the child's forehead gently. My baby girl was lucky to have both of her parents most charming features.

Well, at least she had one spark of luck. Hopefully, I prayed, that wouldn't be the only time she got lucky.

It was when I was creeping back down the hallway that the yellow lights flickered on.

"Dropping by without saying hello, Poseidon?" Sally was dressed in a bathrobe, standing in the doorway to her bedroom. Her blue eyes had traded the rebellious edge for another look. Her face was softer, more mothering. I could tell that she wasn't angry. She almost looked as if she were expecting me to visit. I smiled at her.

"What did you name her, Sally?"

"Anaklusmos," Sally said the name slowly, the greek word running awkwardly off her American tongue. "I believe it means Riptide in English." I nodded approvingly.

"Maybe just call her Anna, for short," I suggested. "Anaklusmos is a bit of a mouthful, don't you think?" I didn't want Anna to get mad fun of at school for anything that was avoidable. From ast experience, I knew that demigods were often made fun of for their ADHD and dyslexic tendencies.

"Anna," Sally mumbled. She smiled brightly. "Anna for short it is."

I nodded again. "I'm sorry to have to leave you another time, love. But I must go. I wish you the best. Please, please, take care of our daughter the best you can. She may be difficult. She may hate me. But you must try."

Sally sighed and squeezed my shoulder. "You'll always have a place in my heart. With that empty place, I swear on the River Styx it will be used to protect Anna."

Thunder rumbles, sealing her promise with an ultimate seal. As I left that night, I was worried. But I then got over it. Sally would always protect Anna, that I knew. And so would I.

**A.N/ Hey lovelies!**

** This is my first real fanfiction, so please, tell me how I did. I'm planning on updated weekly. Constructive criticism is always welcome on my stories, but please, no flames. I love each and every one of you (now you have to update, don't make me be even more forever alone.) I've been thinking about this story for a while now. I even have Anna's love interest planned out. Oh, how fun this will be! Please REVIEW AND RATE! Tell me if this is a good chapter length, or if it should be longer. **

** Up and Out,**

** Julie, your fellow Hunter of Artemis**


	2. Chapter 2 - Thunderbutt Stalks My Kid

**helenhl- Thanks! I'm certainly hoping that it'll be interesting enough to captivate you.**

**RowennaOlympian- Thanks a bunch! I think you meant Pothena, which is the Poseidon/Athena pairing, and if you did, rest assured that this story won't be like that. I don't exactly have a schedule planned out, but I know that it won't be any longer than weekly.**

**Alex is the name I'm a girl - I'm glad! This is my first fanfiction and I hope everyone keeps up with their positive reactions! It'll get a whole bunch more interesting in chapter three, when we get to really meet Anna.**

**Goodorevilangel-youchoose- Thanks and don't worry. If there ever comes a time I'm not able to update, I'll let you guys know. **

-**12 Years Later -**

It was exactly twelve years after I had visited Anna, and I hadn't seen her since. I know, Father of The Year over here. The closest we had gotten to meeting again was the time I saw a letter for her in Hermes' mailbag.

If you tell anyone, I'll deny it; I can't have people thinking I'm soft. But I missed my kid.

I was frustrated that every other god could keep a close eye on their children, even if it was from a distance. But on Olympus, I was virtually useless. Any attempt of communication was monitored by Zeus, god of lightning and jerks. Maybe my brain is full of seaweed, but I'm smart enough to guess that my brother would be an even worse uncle then I was father.

Otherwise, life on Olympus ran smoothly. I fought with Athena. I endured Ares. The twins bickered. Everything was normal. (Well, as normal as life can be for a Greek God.)

And I know what you're thinking. 'Just get to it, we know that something ended up disrupting your life. Otherwise, this chapter wouldn't be here.' I'm not as theatrical as Zeus, so I'll just cut to the chase.

I was waltzing around the Olympian garden, avoiding my duties, when the almighty King himself reared his ugly mug.

"Poseidon," he roared. "You have sired a human child! You have gone against your oath!"

I froze. My breath sped up, but I forced myself to stay as stoic as possible. Lying isn't my style, but I would do almost anything to help my poor daughter, whom I had already doomed by taking part in her making.

"Do you have proof?" I raised an eyebrow. It was perfect. Not revealing that I had broken my promise, but not saying that I did either.

"Your son," Zeus trembled in fury "sensed a presence near him. When he traveled to the land, he was met with the sight of a demigod girl sitting near a campfire with her mother. He reported to me immediately." Zeus paused to suck in some air. "HOW DARE YOU?!"

I briefly closed my eyes in exasperation. Of course Triton would rat his sister out. The existence of his human siblings were proof of my betrayal to Amphitrite. I would have to take him aside and have a few words later. Well, it might have been violence too, if he had gotten Anna killed.

"She will be murdered." My trident was at Zeus' throat withing 5 seconds. A low snarl ripped its way up my vocal cords and tore through my bared teeth.

"You will have a hell of a war on your hands if you even threaten once more, Thunderbutt." The insult slipped off my tongue. I was too angry to even enjoy the repulsed and offended look on my brother's face. All I saw was the slight fear in his eyes. I knew he was aware that bringing a full-fledged war upon himself wasn't the best idea for the Western Civilization. Zeus slumped his shoulders and broke our eye contact. Sensing the threat was gone, I lowered my trident.

Thunderbutt straightened his pinstriped suit all superior like, as if he hadn't just been owned. "If you will object to her demise, then there is a condition of which we can negotiate. However," his eyes flashed like lightning "you must not interfere. There are no other options then execution."

I nodded to show I was listening. **(A.N/I thought about just ending it here, but I'm not that mean.)**

"We will set up a one way Iris Message in order to watch her. The council will meet to observe her life and decisions. _But_, if she is turning to the dark side, or making wrong choices, we will kill her."

My mind was at war. On the bright side, I could watch my precious Anna without having to be secretive. I could give her signs when she was about to get herself into trouble. On the bad side, however, she might make a couple bad turns. And most god and goddesses among the council weren't for second chances. What other choice did I have though? Her death?

"Fine. We will begin tomorrow," I called over my shoulder, trying to seem indifferent. "And Zeus?" He glanced up with cold, expressionless eyes. "I'll be watching you, too."

I rounded the corner and marched up to the throne room.

**A.N/ Hey guys, **

** I'm sorry that chapter was kinda sucky, but even in real books, you need to get through boring stuff to reach the fun. I'm planning on uploading the next chapter later tonight, for a makeup. Also, I apologize for some of the grammar mistakes last chapter. My little cousins stick gum and stuff between the keys, and some of the letters don't work well. Lastly, thank you so, so much for all the kind reviews. You people are honestly so amazing. When I was on Wattpad, I got no attention. I'm looking forward to seeing your reactions to everything else I have planned.**

** See ya soon,**

** Julie, your fellow hunter of Artemis **


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N/ Sorry to do this to you guys. I know how much it sucks to be plagued with author's notes, but now I see that sometimes it's gotta happen. I know that I said that I'd upload later today, but something bad happened. I finished the chapter and clicked the 'refresh' button to get rid of a bug. The whole frickin chapter disappeared, and I spent about 4 hours getting it perfect for you guys. I'm so sorry, but I can't write it over again today, I have no time. I'll update soon, though, don't worry. If anyone knows how to get it back please say so in the reviews, and it will be up today. Thank you guys and sorry for the A.N.**

** Julie, your pissed off hunter of Artemis.**


	4. Chapter 4 Anna Awes The Gods

**PJandLGequalsLove- Thanks! And I'll update every Saturday. If I don't have a legit excuse not to, you have my permission to be mean, lol.**

**RowennaOlympian- Thanks! I try to do my best with the grammar, but I'm even a Hunter of Artemis can slip up sometimes. Oh, and yeah, Wattpad is really isn't very good. It doesn't get publicity, and it bugs all the time. I almost tried for Archive of Our Own, too, but they have a waiting list that you have to be invited to be a member. I like this site much better!**

**ro781727- That's a good idea! I was actually thinking of doing something like that, and it'll definitely happen in later chapters, with a few of my own twists of course. If you have any other thoughts, let me know! I love advice that can make me a better writer.**

**goodorevilangel-yourchoice- Thank you so much. I try my best to make it as good as it can be. Btw, I love your name.**

**pandalover9914- Thanks, and I'm glad you like it so much. Also, I hope you can see the changes between the book Percy and Anna. I know the maturity level of men are low (one of the reasons for my signature in the authors not).**

The throne room was usually empty and cold. All of the gods had their own business to attend to, aside from our immortal duties. We hardly used the throne room, only when the winter and summer solstices come rolling around. It is only in dire situations that we all meet up together to talk. Unfortunately, the topic of my daughter's survival was one of these dire situations.

One by one, I watched the Olympians flash themselves into the room and take their place in their thrones. I got several strange looks, almost as if they were examining me. It was only logical that Zeus had already told them all about how I broke the oath and went against my word; he would do almost anything to fault me. I was proved right when Apollo leaned over to Hermes and whispered "Let's hope that this one doesn't turn into a bush or something." I wanted to defend myself, to say that I wouldn't let that happen to any of my children, but I couldn't guarantee anything. Being forbidden from making contact with your children gets in the way of saving their life.

Finally, our last goddess joined us; Athena. She threw me a nasty, vicious glare as she sat down. I could see her being upset that I had a child powerful enough to interrupt her reading. For good measure, I stuck my tongue out at her.

"You all know why we are here," Zeus spoke to the council "so we shall begin."

A portal like shape opened in the middle of the throne room, for all Olympian's to see. A Camaro was hurling down a slippery street, discouraged by the rain and howling winds. My eyebrows creased. Why in Hades would Anna be in that car?

Ares leaned forward, his elbows coming to rest on his knees. "A chase," he said excitement plain in his voice. "I love a good classic scene like that."

The view on the screen flashed into the car, and for the first time in twelve years, I saw my baby girl.

Her cheeks were still rosy, and her nose was still button-looking. Her lips were full and plump, like Snow White. She had a pale complexion. She had raven hair, wavy and curled at the ends. And lastly, her eyes, which had changed drastically. The green color was still rich and enchanting, but the innocence was gone. Instead, they were strangely sad. Like she owned a secret that you would have nightmares about.

Anaklusmos. Riptide. A force that was strong and powerful, that could easily kill you, but hid most of the time. It was as if Sally had known who her girl would be, and picked the name that would describe her best.

"Jeez, Uncle P," Apollo hooted. "Who'd you do frickle frackle with to make her?"

I laughed loudly. "Back off, kid, she's not available."

Artemis hushed up when Anna began to speak.

"Grover," she asked, staring at the satyr's furry legs with a funny expression. "I don't mean to be rude or anything, but since when have you been part donkey?!"

The throne room laughed at Grover the satyr's reaction.

"I am half_ goat _thank you very much," he said offended. "I expected better of you Anna!" He spat out her name like it was burning a hole through his tongue, which I frowned upon. How would Anna know?

"You mean a satyr," Anna asked, her eyes going wide. "Is this all from mythology, is that thing" she jammed her finger toward the back window "a monster?"

"Well, you can't say she doesn't catch on fast," Hera chuckled. I was surprised; Anna definitely didn't get her brains from me, that's for sure.

The view from inside the car switched to the road. A hairy, huge mass that could be known as the Minotaur was chasing the Camaro. My eyebrows furrowed. They were close to the camp, but close usually wasn't good enough by demigod standards.

"Jeez," Hermes breathed. "Poor kid, I hope she'll be safe." It was one of those unique moments when Hermes transformed from a prankster to a man. I knew that he could relate, since it was only a couple years ago that his son, Luke, and his friends were being hounded by monsters.

"Grover," I turned to see Anna put her brave face on, her voice void of all emotion. "Does this have to do with those three ladies with the yarn? You said that something bad happened when they appeared."

My face turned the color of snow as everyone gasped in shock, horror, and pity. I had no reason to have faith in my daughter's survival, especially after Athena threw me a look that wasn't filled with loathing, and more pity. My heart sank. You know that the you-know-what just hit the fan when Athena is being somewhat nice to you.

Grover opened his mouth to answer, but no sound came out. He must have figured out what danger Anna was in. The Fates never meddle in mortal lives, unless they're about to give you a sign that your human expiration date was close.

"One more mile," Sally whispered, but her voice rang throughout the throne room in a way that only happened when the gods were being prayed to. "Please. Please." We looked toward Zeus, but he shook his head, no sympathy on his face.

"We will not help the child," he declared "for she must make her own choices by the way the Fates decide to guide her."

"But-"I objected furiously.

"No, Poseidon," he shouted "you will NOT!"

The thunder shook the floor, and I saw where he had cast the lightning at. The Camaro flipped upside down, skidding like a turtle on its back.

"If the child thinks it funny to steal my lightning, she can have some more." Zeus had a look of vindictive pleasure in his eyes. I stood to fight, my trident appearing in my hand. The ground shook again, but not from thunder. I was causing an earthquake to rumble across the room. I might've attacked Zeus, but I felt a warm hand on my arm.

Hestia.

"Brothers," she whispered "do not fight. For violence only causes sadness and anger." Hestia looked at me and pointed to the portal. "Poseidon, your daughter is unhurt."

I heard Anna cough and sputter, and it was enough to make me sit down and watch again.

"Mom?" she moaned.

"Anna!" The relief in Sally's voice was mixed with urgency. The deafening footsteps of the Minotaur became more ear-shattering by the moment. "Get out of the car, quickly!"

Just as she turned to kick the door open, Anna seemed to remember the satyr. She shook him desperately.

"Grover!" she yelled. "Grover Underwood, come on!"

He remained still.

Artemis closed her eyes briefly. "It is not his time. He shall live."

"Food!" Grover moaned.

Relief flooded Anna's face as she dragged the satyr out of the car with her. With Sally's aid, they dragged him uphill.

"Oh no," I whispered, panicked. The Minotaur had reached the car, and even though my lover and daughter were away from there, I thought of how Sally wouldn't be able to pass the pine tree, with her mortal blood. There was a determination in her eyes, and when I thought of her promise to protect Anna, and her old, reckless ways, I couldn't help but be scared out of my mind.

"Come one, Mom," Anna tugged on Sally's sleeve. "We need to go!" She began heaving Grover up the hill, only to look back and see her mother planted firmly where she was.

"So loyal," Aphrodite sighed. "She'll make a good girlfriend." I was too worried to register her comment.

Sally opened her mouth, probably to tell Anna that she couldn't come, that it was too late, but the Minotaur had found them.

And he grabbed Sally.

"NO!" Anna and I screamed in unison.

"Run!" Sally croaked before the wretched monster gave her a big squeeze, and she exploded into dust.

The throne room was in silence. Ares was grinning stupidly at all the action, but I was too depressed to even kill him for it. All the gods lowered their heads in honor of Sally Jackson, and Apollo made a movement to pat my shoulder, but seemed to withdraw at the last moment. I was shaking with grief, not letting a shout escape me. With my last bit of energy, I remembered how Anna might die if she curled up like I did, and I gave her my blessings.

The shock in her eyes turned to anger, and when the Minotaur charged, she didn't roll out of the way. With raw, hidden talent, Anna used her strength to bounce onto the monster's head. The Minotaur roared in fury. The gods were awed as a scrawny little twelve year old grabbed the horn, and in one big pull, snapped it off.

"She shouldn't be able to do that," Athena muttered to herself, with a face that said 'I'm thinking hard, but don't ask what about.'

"Yes," Zeus narrowed his eyes at me, and I glared back. "All the more dangerous, if she is the child of the prophecy."

With a great buck, the Minotaur threw Anna off his back. I thought Ares might explode with glee from all the fighting. Even though Anna must've hit her head extremely hard on the ground, she managed to stand back up.

"Gods, is this girl invincible?" Demeter's face was drawn in awe.

"She would be a nice Hunter…" Artemis trailed off in thought.

The Minotaur charged yet again, but Anna was ready. She quickly drove the sharp horn between the beast's ribs, and with one last screech, the Minotaur dissolved into dust.

"Whoa…" Ares said. It had been a long time since any of the gods had witnessed a hero that young defeat a monster that big. "Now that's what a real girl should be like! A sexy warrior woman!" I growled low in my throat, and Ares shut up.

Anna stood up and shuffled over to Grover. She was shaking from trauma and terror. I breathed out a sigh of relief when she walked past Thalia's tree, safe at last. Anaklusmos Jackson limped to the Big House, where Chiron hurried out to check out the noises. Anna collapsed at his feet.

"Help…monster…my mom…Grover." And she passed out cold.

Chiron hurriedly checked her pulse and then looked relieved. "Luke!" he shouted as he placed Grover on his back.

"Luke?" Hermes whispered. He had always had a soft spot for that boy.

A blond camper with blue eyes rushed out of the Big House. "Grover!" he exclaimed worriedly.

"The satyr is fine," Chiron explained quickly. "But we need to get the girl to the infirmary."

Aphrodite squealed as Luke looked down at Anna, nodded, and scooped her up as if she weighed nothing. But at that moment, it didn't matter that Anna curled to his chest in her sleep, or that Grover Underwood was getting a pony ride from Chiron (something that I would have normally given up my godly ship for), or even that Zeus cursed the fact that Anna had survived. All that mattered was that Anaklusmos Jackson, had lived another day.

**A.N/ Hey guys!**

** All I'm sayin' is that you guys better frickin like this chapter. I finished it the first time around, and then it all got deleted. Anyway, I'm really happy with how it turned out, but I really hope that you, as the reader, like it more. You all seem to like this, and I'm so thankful for your reviews. You're all too kind! Secondly, I hope you're okay with the love interest. If you somehow haven't figured it out, you will next chapter. Just a spoiler, it's not male Annabeth. Moving on, I've figured out that Saturday is the best day for me to update on, so expect new chapters on that day. Lastly, REVIEW AND RATE! 3333!**

** Julie, your fellow Hunter of Artemis**


	5. Chapter 5 Anna Is At Aphrodite's Mercy

**bloomnskyrules- I'm glad you like this so much! It's always nice to know that I'm doing all right. Also, you guessed the big secrets. Shhh! Don't tell!**

**RowenaOlympian- I'm flattered, thanks! And you're secrets safe with me 3 lol.**

**Goodorevilangel-yourchoice- :) :):):):):):)!**

**MLM24- I'm glad you love it! But there's no need to use past tense, I'll continue to update!**

**Guest 1- Thanksss!**

**pandalover9914- Thanks so much. I love this pairing too, whether its female Percy or not. And here's that chapter! Thanks for waiting.**

**Guest 2- I'm glad! And in case you can't figure it out from this chapter, yes, they will be! **

I could feel someone nudging me as I took my seat in my throne. It was the day after we had witnessed the Minotaur fight, and we were back in the same place as before. The impact of Sally's death had hit me hard, and it had to be noticeable. Besides my lack of enthusiasm, a typhoon near Japan didn't go unnoticed. Watching Anna had seemed like a good idea at first, but now I was starting to wonder whether or not Poseidon, the awesome and fun-loving Sea God would still be awesome and fun-loving after this.

The touch nudged me again, a little more impatiently, and I turned to my left to see Athena with a displeased sneer on her face. I sighed. "What do you want, Book Brian?"

Her sneer turned to a scowl. "I just thought that you should know that Sally Jackson may not be as dead as it may seem." I straightened up. "I won't tell you anything but that, even your level of intelligence should be enough to figure the rest out." And she walked away.

As I thought about it, I remembered Sally bursting into a gold dust, which, come to think of it, was something I had never seen before. Also, there was no blood (well, not counting Anna's) where she had exploded. Slowly, I began to u pieces together, until the only question was where Sally would have gone. Before I could even think about it, Zeus stepped in front of the room.

"Today," he thundered "we gather once more to look upon Anaklusmos Jackson. Let us begin."

The portal opened in the same spot as last time, and we were looking at the infirmary at Camp Half-Blood. Luke Castellan stood at the edge of a bed, gazing at Anna, who was curled into the blankets, her hair a black mass of waves behind her. Apollo elbowed Hermes.

"Dude, so how does it feel to be looking at your future daughter-in-law?" The Sun God wiggled his eyebrows while Hermes glanced nervously at me. I laughed for the first time since yesterday, when Sally had disappeared.

"I approve, Hermes," and his face cleared. I hurriedly lowered my tone to a threatening menace "but if he hurts her, Anna's heart won't be the only thing that's broken." Even though I knew Zeus would never allow me to interfere, it amused me to see the messenger god scared for his son's life.

Luke sat down on a chair next to the bed and tilted Anna's head up. He grabbed a bowl of ambrosia and spooned it into my daughter's mouth. I knew that he was only healing her, but I still felt awkward watching him feed Anna.

When the bowl was half empty, Chiron trotted in. Castellan laid the bowl on the bedside and stood up. Chiron patted his shoulder in a fatherly way.

"How is she doing, Luke?"

"Yeah," I repeated "Please, tell us how she's doing, Luke!"

"Well," the boy said "I guess she's doing alright. She's woken up few times, so it won't be long till she gains consciousness"

Chiron nodded happily, and then looked at Luke. "Tread carefully, my boy. What with the bolt's disappearance, we can only hope that the gods will not start a war."

Zeus growled. "And yet they look after the girl who stole it!"

"She just found out she's a hero, Zeus!" I exclaimed. "What, do you think that she stole it walking home from her boarding school?!"

Zeus scowled and thunder rumbled, but I got no response.

In the time of our argument, Chiron had left the room and Luke Castellan was back to feeding Anna ambrosia. Ares groaned.

"Are we gonna have to sit here for five hours watching this kid feed the Sea Spawn? Where's the action?" The funniest thing about us gods is that we are all the same stereotype. I go to the beach every day, Athena reads every minute, and Hermes has a strange obsession with kleptomaniacs.

For about half an hour more, nothing happened. And then Anna stirred.

Hermes and Apollo looked over from their thumb war as she tried to sit up against the headboard. I guess she must have been really out of it, because as she straightened, she didn't notice Luke Castellan helping her.

"Oh, she's in for a surprise," Hephaestus grunted, and I couldn't tell if he meant from Luke, or from what awaited her at the camp.

Anna suddenly froze. She turned to look at Luke, who had backed off once he'd made sure his patient was alright, she looked at the ambrosia on the table, she looked out the window where the archery fields were visible, and then she looked at her hands, which were badly scarred.

"Where a-a-am I?" Anna croaked, her voice cracked.

"Camp Half-Blood." Luke's scar twisted as he smiled gently at her.

"But," Anna seemed to be trying to remember something, and my stomach clenched when I realized she have to go through the pain of mourning her mother, the only sane relative she had. "My- my mom!" she gasped, her shaking hand coming up to her mouth "Where is my mother?!"

Luke was no longer smiling. He sat on the corner of the bed. "You were in a nasty fight. I don't know how much you remember, but for all it's worth, I'm sorry."

Anna didn't cry. Maybe she was in shock, or maybe she thought that it wouldn't be smart t trust the creeper who she didn't know.

"And Grover?"

"Fine, thanks to Artemis," Hera mumbled. Artemis glared, like she was already regretting sparing the boy, satyr or not.

"He's great," Luke sighed gratefully. "Got away with only a twisted ankle, lucky goat."

"One more question," Anna asked, her voice solidifying. "Who the hell are you?"

I was glad that Luke could take a joke, because he was laughing along with the rest of us. Anna looked at him like he was insane.

"I'm Luke. I'm one of the seniors at camp. Been here 5 years."

"Hermes," I asked "how old is your son?" Good guy or not, there was no way I could allow my only daughter at the time to date a guy 10 years older than her.

"I think he's turning 15 this September."

I thought about it and finally came up with the decision that three years wasn't that big of an age difference, especially in Greek mythology. It was better three years with a mortal boy than millions with an immortal.

"I'm Anna Jackson." Anna responded, even though I was pretty sure Luke already knew from Chiron.

"Does she mean Castellan," Apollo asked innocently. Everyone laughed.

Luke checked his watch and frowned. "As much as I really don't want to make you deal with Mr. D, he told me that as soon as you woke up you'd have to go outside."

"No problem," Anna sighed "I'm not one for bed rest anyway."

Within 10 minutes, Luke supplied Anna with a camp shirt and jeans (she changed in the bathroom, to my relief) and then helped her out to the porch. The jean shorts revealed a hell of a scar on her leg, which spiraled at her knee and stretched to her ankle. It must have been extremely painful, because Luke was basically carrying her out to the porch.

Dionysus, Chiron, and Grover sat at a square table while they played pinochle, a game that is so boring I almost tried to find a way to drown myself when I was forced to play. They all looked up when the footsteps of Anna and Luke became audible. Grover jumped up and hugged Anna.

"How sweet." Demeter watched as Luke stepped back to allow Grover room.

"I don't think sweet is the word," Aphrodite purred. "I think flirty might be more suitable."

"No!" I shouted "My daughter is not having goat/human hairy babies!"

"Yeah," Apollo agreed "She's having blonde, blue eyed children!"

I just dropped my head into my hands exasperatedly.

"Anna!" Grover beamed "I'm so happy you're alright! She is alright, right?" He asked Luke nervously.

"She's fine, G-man. But if you trample her again, she might not be."

Grover grinned and opened his mouth to retort, but Dionysus interrupted.

"So this is the little girl who caused all the gossip among camp." Anna looked offended obviously not amused with the whole 'little' thing, but didn't comment. The Wine God went on. "And now I've got another one of you brats to deal with."

Anna seemed to be ready say something harsh, but decided against it. Instead, she went with cheeky, which never hurt. Well, it hurts the receiver's pride, but I use sarcasm way too much to object to that.

"I guess I'm just too popular," she sarcastically said "I always have to be a topic of talk." To complete the sentence, Anna flicked her ponytail up and skipped to her the railing with her hands on her hips. Luke snorted.

The throne room echoed with laughter. "I'm really starting to like her," Apollo and Hermes chorused.

Anna spotted Chiron. "Mr. Brunner, I guess I should know your actual name. I'm just gonna assume that, like everyone else here, you're not who I think you are."

"You will find out soon, child. But, you are right, it was a pseudonym." Chiron's eyes twinkled with amusement.

The look on Anna's face was kind of hilarious, and it was obvious that she didn't know what that word meant. But then again, if I were the age I looked, I would not have known what a psyduemon was either.

"From your acceptance of Grover," Chiron motioned toward the satyr, whose pants were not on "I assume that you have figured out the secret?"

Anna hesitantly nodded. "Greek mythology isn't as much 'mythology' as it sounds."

Dionysus glanced up from the cards. "Well at least this one has some form of brains. That's a first."

"Especially for a Sea Spawn," Athena muttered. I might've cared, but the crack had been used so many times, it was more like a paper cut than a burn.

"Well then, I suppose there's no need for the initiation video. We might as well move onto the tour of camp," Chiron proceeded "Luke?"

"You know, I'm gonna get so old that you'll need to ask someone else to do these tours, and then you'll be really screwed."

The gods laughed.

"I think you're forgetting that Annabeth is 4 years younger than you."

"Dammit, let's go Anna."

And once again, the scene ended with Luke Castellan pulling my daughter somewhere she didn't know. The day that had started with pain ended with jokes, and now, my daughter was finally safe at camp, and my biggest fear was her growing up.

**A.N/ HELLO MY LOVLIES!**

** Hey guys. Here's the new chapter for ya, I hope ya like! Nothing more to say here then how amazing you guys are. I love all of your reviews, the keep me writing. So, REVIEW AND RATE!**

** Julie, your fellow Hunter of Artemis**


	6. Chapter 6 Thus Ends The Tour

The next day we all rejoined once more to observe my daughter. I could tell that some of the gods and goddesses were already tiring of this routine, but none spoke up to object when Zeus announced that we had all gathered again to watch Anna Jackson, blah, blah, blah and everything else that goes along. Even though Anna hadn't really done anything wrong, I was afraid that some of the Olympians would hate her already for causing so much of their free time to disappear. I still can't really understand that, because all the Olympians do when they're not on duty is hook up or walk around random countries messing with mortals.

When the rainbow portal existed in the throne room once more, we were looking at a view of camp. Anna was limping slightly, but with Luke occasionally steadying her they moved along fast enough.

"These are the stables, as I'm sure you noticed," Luke pointed out "and those are our pegasi."

Anna faltered and looked weirdly at the pegasi. Luke glanced at her and smiled slightly.

"Yes, they have wings. No, you should not pass out dramatically."

"Um, do they happen to talk, too?" Anna was still staring at the horse crossbreeds, and I laughed. The gods and goddesses stared at me.

"She's my child," I explained "and can therefore hear the thoughts of horses, fish, or anything else in my domain."

Athena nodded and said "Well she better have enough sense not to tell Castellan anything. He'll have her back in the infirmary, without a doubt."

"Talk?" Luke asked "No, not even Greek Mythology includes talking Pegasus into the mix. Why," Luke grinned "you hearing voices?"

Anna bit her lip and shook her head hesitantly. Luke looked at her uncertainty, like he noticed her hesitation, but turned away from the stables, leading Anna toward the circle of cabins. Anna glanced uncertainty back at the stables and I could only wonder what the pegasi were saying to her. I hoped they weren't ranting about 'ohmygodsthat'sPosiedon'sdaughter' because that wasn't really the way I had wanted to her to find out about her parentage. When it came to claiming her, there were two reasons I didn't right when she walked over the property line. First, Anna had enough to handle at camp without having to worry about sitting alone at dinner, living in her own cabin, and having the other campers stare at her, whispering about that daughter of the Big Three. And this takes away my pride. I was truly scared that once my identity was revealed, she would hate me. Despite the rumors and talk, most of the gods did care about what their children thought, even if we were ordered not to.

As Luke and Anna went around the circle, visiting each cabin, Anna showed no interest in any of the cabins. She turned exasperatly toward Luke.

"I don't get it. All of the cabins are so crowded, but how come they just don't move some of the campers into those cabins." She pointed at my cabin, number three, Zeus' cabin, number one, and Artemis' cabin. "They're completely empty!"

"Okay," Luke explained quickly glancing up at the sky a.k.a Olympus as if to check for a storm (couldn't blame him, Zeus gets offended so easily you'd think he was a teenage girl). "Here's the thing. Each cabin is strictly for only that god's or goddesses' daughters and sons. If you extend your stay at another cabin other than your own, well, let's just try not to do that, alright?"

Anna nodded but then said "Well, then I guess Hermes has been a bit busy lately."

Luke and Hermes laughed. I smiled a little; at least one god here could take a joke without throwing a hissy fit about disgracing royalty.

"Hermes is the one exception," Luke smiled. "He's the god of travelers, so it's kind of his responsibility to welcome the unclaimed into Cabin Eleven."

"How many unclaimed are there?" Hermes frowned at Anna's question and looked accusingly at all the rest of us. He clapped his hands and the cupped them around his mouth. "Claim your godsdamned children, people!"

Luke's expression darkened. "Well, I'll just tell you that, including me, there are only seven of Hermes' actual kids in that cabin. Hopefully you can do the math and see just how lazy the gods have gotten over the millennia."

"That's rude," Athena grumbled. Hephaestus nodded along. The god was a good guy, but I knew that he was one of the touchier ones when it came to disrespect.

"He has a point," Hermes defended. "How long would it take you to snap your fingers and lessen the overpopulation in my cabin? What would you guys do if I refused to take the unclaimed anymore? Your children would have to sleep in the stables!"

"Let's just go." Luke began to pull Anna to the Hermes cabin, her temporary home, when they were intercepted by a beefy daughter of Ares and her siblings.

"Oh yeah!" Ares fist pumped the air "Let's show this runt not to mess with my kids." At my look, Ares quickly amended himself. "I mean, let's, um, greet her the Ares way. With, uh, respect and, um, kindness." I almost laughed at how uncomfortable Ares was with even mentioning kindness and respect and not internal bleeding.

"New kid," Clarisse La Rue growled. "You the Minotaur slayer, runt?"

Luke- bless him- opened his mouth angrily to defend Anna, but she waved him off. She faced Clarisse with an almost pitying look in her eyes.

"Bug off, please. I've been to twenty-three schools in the past six years. How many bullies do you think I've encountered before?"

La Rue's face reddened. "How many of those bullies were children of the war god, runt?"

"None. But all of them smelled a lot better, too, so don't get all high and mighty."

The Ares campers charged Anna but she dodged them, an action she was getting way too familiar with.

"You idiots are just like the Minotaur! Ugly, smelly, and has exactly one battle strategy!"

"BUUUUUUURRRRN!" Apollo hollered. "I'm the God of Medicine, and even I can't heal that burn!"

Ares growled as Luke pulled Anna away, slightly laughing. When he stood on the porch of the Hermes cabin he broke down laughing hysterically.

"How the hell did you think of that?!" he gasped, leaning on the railing. "That-literally-genius."

Anna raised her eyebrow and grinned smugly. "Like I said, twenty-three schools. And my stepfather was an abusive ass, so, you know, I've learned a lot over the years."

"I see," Luke chuckled. "Still though, I wouldn't be surprised if you were a daughter of Hermes. Quick and clever is our style."

"But then you couldn't get married!"

"Apollo, stuff it!" I hollered.

"Well, then," Luke regained himself "let's show you around your new home for however long you'll be staying here.

And they walked through the door, ending another day of watching and observation.

**A.N/ HEY LOVELIES!**

**Hi, guys! Here's your next chapter! I'm really sorry that it's terribly short compared to the last two, but I couldn't think of much to write. Even in the original PJO series, I always found this part a little, well, boring, considering its three chapter of people telling Percy he's a demigod and Percy finally learning to accept that he's a demigod. BUT I STILL LOVE YOU PERSASSY! Love you guys! REVIEW AND RATE PLEASE 3!**

**Julie, your fellow Hunter of Artemis**


	7. I'll Explain Myself

Hey guys, Please read this whole letter. It has something in it for you, too. I'm so, so sorry to announce that this story is cancled. I don't have the time to write it anymore, what with schoolwork, and taking care of my grandmother. You guys have been supportive and wonderful, and you're still all lovelies. But there's some good news, too. In apology for the weeks that I missed without telling you guys I wouldn't be updating, I will be taking 10 of your ideas for one-shots. Leave them in the reviews, and I'll pick out my favorites. They have to be related to these fandoms: • The Walking Dead Video Game (either season) • Percy Jackson • Harry Potter • Divergent • The Fault In Our Stars • The Hunger Games Remember, they have to be one-shots. Again, I'm so sorry about this. I hope this makes up for it. Julie, your fellow Hunter of Artemis 


End file.
